


hot dog, hot dog, hot diggity-dog

by day7



Category: One Direction
Genre: Harry likes Louis, Lilo friendship, M/M, aphrodisiac, fluffy fluff, hot dog AU, hot dog drabble, louis likes harry, obnoxious louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day7/pseuds/day7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finishes by sucking on each of his fingers, batting his eyelashes in Harry's direction. Harry finally breaks eye contact, looking down at the cash register. Louis smiles triumphantly. He's won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot dog, hot dog, hot diggity-dog

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by my sister:  
> ok so make Harry a hot dog vendor and every day Louis goes up there and eats his hot dog very sexually-- but Harry can't get a fucking clue. also make it cute k thanks

Louis pushes up his sunglasses with two fingers, the perspiration on his nose sliding them back down. It's a hot day and there's too many people at the local pool, all appearing to have stolen Louis' brilliant idea of an attempt at cooling down.  
Louis turns to Liam, his arm awkwardly colliding into Liam's chest. He doesn't apologize, nor does he make any any move to retract his arm. Maybe it was a little rude, but hey, Louis can't control the fact that he practically fucking boiling in the sun. Or that his limbs have seemed to gain ten extra pounds.  
"it's hot, Liam," he whines.  
"I know that," Liam snaps. He's not wearing a shirt.  
Louis surveys the pool, crossing and uncrossing his legs, still sluggish from the heat. There's people everywhere; tired mothers, hairy men, little children. He spots a hotdog vendor on the other side. There's only two people there. Suddenly hot dogs sound like the most appealing thing in the world.  
"Come get a hotdog with me," Louis orders, slapping Liam lightly on the shoulder. Liam gets up, too tired to argue.  
The roofing of the tiny cart offers some shade, but not a lot. Liam and Louis huddle underneath it, waiting in line for hotdogs.  
"2 hot dogs with the works, please," Louis says. He shades his eyes with his hand. a beeping sound is heard, followed by a voice; "That'll be three dollars."  
The voice is deep and dripping, and Louis immediately turns to see who the voice belongs to. The _who_  is a tall man in his early twenties, long hair pulled into a bun at the back of his head. His eyes captivate Louis, a deep forest green.  
But then the man is gone, his back to Louis, as he puts together the hot dogs. Louis admires how his shirt sticks to his back like a second skin. And how his curls stick to his neck from sweat. But Louis' snapped out of his daze when he hears that glorious voice again. "Here you are." He hands them over with a smile, and Louis is about to take a big bite when Liam stops him.  
"You've still got to _pay_ , Lou."  
"Right," Louis says, only slightly embarrassed as he shoves his hot dog at Liam, who takes it begrudgingly.  
Louis gets out three crumpled dollar bills and a sticky note, scribbling his number on the note and eagerly handing over his pay. The worker looks amused, taking the notes. "thanks. Have a nice day."  
"What the _hell_ , Louis," Liam says to him, just as they begin to walk away. "You can't just go and throw around your phone number like that. Especially not to a stranger."  
"well, looks like it's too late for that," Louis replies cheerfully.  
He sits down on the bench in front of the cart, patting the spot next to him.  
Liam rolls his eyes, taking the spot. "Why do I take you anywhere?"  
"Because I'm your only friend," Louis reminds him.  
Liam looks like he's about to say something, but just settles for rolling his eyes again. He's a smart one, that Liam.  
Louis shrugs and brings the food to his mouth, and he suddenly gets an idea. He looks up to make sure the worker, _Harry_ , his name tag reads, is watching him. His mouth springs into a devilish grin, and, keeping solid eye contact with Harry, he licks along the side of it. He doesn't do it subtly, either. Louis sticks out his tongue and makes sure to get the hot dog coated with his saliva, giving it a good sensual lick up to the very tip. He sucks on the part sticking out of the bun, before delicately biting it off and swallowing pointedly.  
Harry's face flushes bright red, but he doesn't turn away.  
Liam stares at Louis' profile in shock, before smacking Louis upside the head.  
"ow!" louis exclaims, turning to Liam and frowning. "The fuck was that for?"  
"What are you _doing_?" Liam hisses, his own hot dog half gone.  
"I'm trying to seduce the hot dog guy."  
Liam shakes his head in disbelief. "I'm  _embarrassed_."  
Louis ignores him and turns back to Harry, who hasn't looked away, his blush still prominent, spread on his cheeks.  
Louis smirks, liking the fact that he has Harry's attention, and continues to eat the hot dog. He finishes by sucking on each if his fingers, batting his eyelashes in Harry's direction. Harry finally breaks eye contact, looking down at the cash register. Louis smiles triumphantly. He's won.

That night Louis waits anxiously by his phone. He drums his fingers, picking it up every few minutes to see if he had any new texts or at least _something_. When nothing is heard, Louis picks it up and calls Liam.  
"Louis?"  
"You wanna go back to the pool tomorrow?"  
A groan comes from the speaker. "Please don't tell me this is about that Hershel guy or whatever his name was."  
" _Harry_ ," Louis corrects. "and it is, actually," he finishes shortly.  
He can practically hear Liam thinking from the other line.  
" _Please_ , Leeyum."  
"Okay, _fine_ ," Liam agrees grumpily. "but you owe me,"  
Louis pumps his fist in the air in celebration. "yessss. thanks, Liam."  
Louis was headstrong. He wasn't going to give up that easy.

The next day the same thing happened. And the day after that. _And_ the day after that. But Harry never seemed to get it. He either wasn't interested or was really, really, _really _clueless. Louis likes to think the latter.__  
If that's the way Harry's going to be, Louis is going to make the first move. Or… in this case, the fourth move.  
Louis marches up to the hot dog cart, and sees Harry watch him the whole way over.  
"hello, Louis," Harry says, amused. "Coming for another visit?"  
Louis ignores him. He flicks his hair out of his eyes, taking his good, sweet time before he finally speaks. "Look, Harold--"  
" _Harold_?" Harry says. "What am I, 60 years old?"  
Louis laughs. But, jokes aside, he's going to get right to the point. "I'm not here for a hot dog."  
"Didn't think so," Harry teases, the bastard. He runs his tongue over his lips while he says it.  
"Stop interrupting me," Louis says impatiently. "Can't you just take a fucking hint? I like you, and I know you like me."  
"so?" Harry says, his eyes twinkling in the most endearing yet annoying way possible.  
"I've eaten about five hot dogs just to see you everyday, okay?"  
Harry nods.  
"So stop being an ignorant dick, I just wanna get in your pants, alright? I thought I was pretty bloody obvious about it from the start."  
But before he can go on, Harry pulls him closer by the waist and captures his lips in his own. The kiss is deep, romantic. Louis pulls back, bewildered. The warmth of Harry's hand burns into his lower back.  
"You want in my pants, yeah?"  
Louis nods.  
"Well, why didn't you just say so?" 

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
